Anakin Skyobiliviator
You may mistake this page for the user of the same name, if you '''are' looking for this peculiar fellow, click here.'' ---- Anakin Skyobiliviator, originally designated as AKN-222, is a result of a Kaminoan experiment to splice DNA of Jango Fett and Anakin Skywalker to make a premium soldier. History Clone Wars Era Concept The concept was first thought up by a Kaminoan from the 4-Grek Clone Genetics Department Chief Hema Dahska during the Battle of Geonosis as Kamino's recent connection with the Galactic Republic gained knowledge of Anakin Skywalker's prowness in combat and potential Force sensitivity. Their chance to gain a genetic sample wasn't a long wait as just mere two months later, Jedis arrived to defend Kamino during the First Battle of Kamino. Late 21 BBY Skywalker's biref stay was more than enough to obtain ample supply of genetic material. Originally planning to make an identical clone, the young Jedi's disappointing performance during the invasion deterred Dahska. To make the resultant clone more suitable for military, Skywalker's genes was gafted into the already abundent DNA of Jango Fett. Due to this being a secret known only by the 4-Grek Sector, the now designated AKN-222 was put in a fully enclosed durasteel spawning chamber and raised with the 22nd Batch of Clone Troopers, hence the first two numbers in the designation, and the second of six Skywalker-Fett hybrid, as shown by the last two of the sequence. The 22nd batch was experiment in its own way; each clone given an advance version of the growth acceleration serum so that the clones can mature in just five years, half the time of the original serum; as well as a new serum to increase knowledge intake. The AKN sub-batch, however, received a modified version that allow the chemical to ebb away at puberty and be gone by maturity to make sure the soldier will last longer than the standard clones. However, the limited time of research on the serum resulted around half of 22nd Batch to die off during gestation, including AKN-221 and AKN-224. When the batch was finally ready, AKN unit was put into a harsh training. By day, the unit recieved standardized Clone Trooper programming and followed immediately by the Mandalorian routine used to train Republic Commandos. Due to their secretive nature, all AKN units was given an armor set to hide their identity and covered up as "prevent connections between other clones." AKN-226 did not survive the training in the first week and was followed by AKN-225 and AKN-223 died due to accelerated growth abnormality. The remaining AKN-222 became the hope of 4-Grek group even though the hope of mass production AKN units faded. Their increased hope resulted higher burden for the remaining unit. While other clones often have the grace of rest period, AKN-222 was given regular dose of adrenaline and was given lessons by two hired Jedis, a Human Del Musahi and the Mon Calamari Yarnk Serren. Del Musahi was a tough but reasonable Jedi Master. His mastery is for Form II of lightsaber combat, Makashi - used for lightsaber to lightsaber combat. He was the first instructor of the evening. He was hired when the Kaminoan requested him to train clones so they will know how to deal with a Sith when they found one. During the lessons, AKN-222 obediently intake everything taught through his helmet. Yarnk Serren, in the other hand, was a kind Mon Calamari female. Her mastery is solely on defense of Form III, Soresu - which deals with defending oneself from blaster weaponry. She often offers the clone rest, but he often refuse due to the habit of momentum he have in his life. Occasionally, she would teach a little on the Jedi-mandatory basics of Form VI, Nimon - which is the balance of other seven forms. Like her fellow Jedi, Musahi, she felt that there is something more about this armor-clad boy. Early 21 BBY During his training, he was relocated to Touraus City, a small and rundown district 304 km from Tipoca City. At this time, he only received Jedi training as he finished his standard and RC training. Due to the failure of the 22nd Batch, with only 3 Clone Trooper surviving to maturity 4-Grek team was disbanded and they can now fully focus on the developing experiment. As they are isolated, AKN-222 never received the much more prestigious Phase II clone trooper armor. Middle of 20 BBY His training with the Jedis abruptly ended when both of his mentors was posted to protect a planetary system as the Jedi was spread thing across the galaxy. They wher never heard from since. As the war still rages, he was forced to continue learning from a revered Republic Commando trainer, Walon Vau. He is both amused and surprised by the fact when he was told he is training a unit that is going to be wearing just the outdated and uncomfortable Phase I ARC armor. Being a harsh trainer, AKN-222 suffered multiple injuries during his year under Vau's teachings. Also around this time, likely from his Skywalker genes, he gained an interest of mechanical designs and modified the medical droid to operate fast and efficient but painful procedures instead of a gentle but slow healing ways. Due to his exposure to weapons all his short life, he especially gained a keen interest in weapon parts and modification. This is shown in his modified DC-15A blaster rifle, his weapon of choice. 19 BBY, 4 Months Prior to Order 66 As the boy ages toward puberty, his personality start shifting toward Fett. The docile nature is mostly gone and his skill is becoming more and more of a threat to Kaminoans that is watching over him. Walon Vau was called off the subject. AKN-222's current behavior led many of the department to classify him as an Alpha-class ARC, Advance Recon Commando, and dangerous as he gain more independent thought. The actual two but apparent ten years old boy was put to into stasis tube with a self-sufficient life support that keep his brain activity to hibernation while his body and mind develops under the Phase I armor. Imperial Era 12 BBY, Kamino Upraising Seven years later during the upraising of Kamino, the abandoned Touraus City was rediscovered by the Imperial Forces in an attempt to comb down any remnant of the upraising. A dispatch of the 501st was sent in to investigate, and they found only what was meant to be found: a nearly impenetrable metal capsule hooked to a small delicate life-support. Unable to blast it open with any available tools, the capsule was taken up to the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer in orbit. The ship was subsequently sent to Raxus Prime to request the scavengers to dissemble it for a cheap price. The plan backfired when the scavengers found the aging star destroyer a lot more valuable than the deal and shot the vessel down. Ironically, the capsule was found by the scavengers and the defenses was quickly scrapped and the long hibernated AKN-222 sprang to life in a fury. In his defense against scavengers thinking that he was a droid and a clone armor, he damaged his helmet. Devoid of the safety of his helmet and the sudden shift from sanitized humid air of Kamino to toxic and dry air of Raxus Prime with no filter in between puts his body into shock. Scavengers, with their injuries retreated to other - safer - parts of the ship. Upon waking up, the clone retreats into a closed off quarters to repair his helmet by cannibalizing it with what remains of a stormtrooper's helmet, which include a filter upgrade to withstand the corrosive sludge that takes most part of the planet's atmosphere. Soon he left the scavenged ship with his trusty DC-15A into the wasteland that lies beyond. Approximately 9 BBY Actual Age, 13; apparent age, around 26. During this time, the growth deaccelerator that is ment to deaccelerate his growth to normal age reengages, forcing the clone to grow a lot slower, of around the rate of five actual years to look one year older. AKN-222, now nicknamed Anakin Skyobiliviator by a local ex-Republic officer now scavenger, lived in the chassis of the Victory II for three years. He eventually escaped from the noxious planet by smuggling aboard a transport shuttle. His armor, now now heavily modified from his original stock ARC Phase I armor, is viewed more than his second skin, but the symbol for his struggle for life. He soon apprehend the vessel, and traveled to a place he called his second home, Mandalore. Blending in perfectly well with a society who normally see custom armor-clad personnel, he settled down at Enceri, which is aided by his fluency in Mando'a. As Enceri serves as a trading post, Anakin spends much of his time evading authorities as he steals what he needs including some very valuable carbon-alloy beskar, or Mandalorian iron, which he used to replace some older parts of his armor; and some weapon parts to further enhance his outdated DC-15A. As the stealing life gets more treacherous and not worth the danger, he disguise as a refugee and escaped to Dantooine. 7 BBY, Dantooine Although the life on Dantooine is simple, the peaceful lifestyle did not suit him. Against his Jedi teachings, he followed his Fett instincts and chose to be a mercenary. This soon resulted a very high bounty on his head, which resulted more than a few close calls with his "brethren," Boba Fett. During his time in Dantooine, he fashioned his very first lightsaber as his bounty is raised even higher. He frequently move across the planet to deter bounty hunters. After a while, he decide buy a starfighter and move off the planet. With his "new" Z-95 Headhunter, he boarded a transport that took him to Coruscant. There, he lived in the underground, where the black market grew substantially. Paranoid Coruscanti at large allowed him to gain vast amount of money over the years. This also prevented bounty hunters from entering as the Imperials have low tolerance for the money seekers in Coruscant. During times between his jobs, he would modify his starfighter, which he now call Torb'Kad - Justice's Saber. After the Imperials took notice of a bodyguard doing their job, he was hunted down as a "disruptor of peace." As a result, he took a trip to Corellia to finish his earlier contract. The starfighter's power strain caught his attention. With all the bustling additions the starfighter, the original generator have trouble powering them all and often a couple system would fail, including the dedicated life-support system. Because of this, his stop at Corellia have a secondary purpose, upgrade the power generator. As a scavenger, buying an illegal generator isn't enough and he also purchased a shield generator to further improve the defensive system. His contract, in the other hand, failed when his ship was disabled by an ion cannon and the contract holder was killed by smugglers. As a result, he traveled back to his "homeworld" of Mandalore and used all of his remaining credits on a much needed beskar anti-ion mesh to install benighted the durasteel platings. To further up his defenses and the rigidity of the starfighter, he also installed a roll cage construct out of the same super-alloy. 0 BBY During the time of Battle of Yavin, he resided on Mandalore as a bounty hunter. Though he still do mercenary and bodyguard contract, he like the outcome and the pay more as a bounty hunter. One of the bounties caught his attention: a contract to kill an Imperial Officer posted on the Star Destroyer Indifference. The job took a turn for the worse when suddenly became clear the ship is currently holding a portion of the legendary 501st Legion. The intention was clear that the bounty comes from Darth Vader himself as a test. Resorting to blaster fight with these soldiers is not cost effective and it soon became apparent to him how these elite soldiers took town the Jedi Temple so easily. Once the battle raged, Anakin's accelerated learning took advantage of the situiation and apprehending the elite platoon, but not without the cost of damaging the durasteel parts of his armor and disabled his life support. By the time he reached his victim, he could easily be taken down by the stormtrooper patrol. He was sent over to Vader himself who personally unmasked him. Due to a few similarities to Skywalker, not to mention Force-sensitivity, he began to question his relation to the clone. Thanks to his persistant training from the Mandalorians, he resisted Vader's mind probe and refuse to tell him information. Because of this, the agitated Vader commands that he is required to keep the helmet on at all times and sent to Kessel for forced labor. 4 ABY Being in prison for four years, the prisoners was suddenly released upon the destruction of the Second Death Star as the Empire was sent into a disarray. Apparent age 28, he was ferried into a Rebel refugee ship where he requested a drop off at Mandalore. With the large amount of money gained through Rebellion prisoner expenses, he heads to Concord Dawn, the home of his other half of the genes, Jango Fett. There, he continues to work in the labor work industry and sleeps anywhere that provide him protection from the weather. His low profit and practically no homeless lifestyle under the helmet and constant fighting against theves, he is slowly gaining money for what he wants: another armor set. Being inside one kind or the other his entire life, these moments he feel vulnerable and unsupported. His helmet is the only connection to his identity and he is willing to fight for it, no matter what it takes. His actions often resulted his arrest by authorities, which is always bailed out by somebody in the community that saw his help useful. 7 ABY Eventually, three years later, even though he only got 64,584 Credits, the local blacksmith returned the favor by fashioning an armor just for him in his specifications. During this time, he noticed his old DC-15A being sold on the black market on Nal Hutta. There, he uses a vast fraction of his money for a trip there through the nearest spaceport. In the mindset that the weapon is already his, he took his weapon back by force. By pure coincidence, he also found Torb'Kad in the local autoshop as the mechanics attempt to deassemble the machine. Due to this fact, he killed all the mechanics accordingly and repair his beloved ship back into the glory it once was and escaped back to Mandalore, where he thanked the blacksmith one final time before departing to Corellia. Personality Since he is not under Kaminoan behavioral control, he is very open minded. His demeanor resembles those of Fett's own ARC trooper; which is a result of more dominant Fett genes and restrictive childhood. His feelings are often very contained and protected by what he does, including spending most of his "adult" life under armor. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Being under two Mandalorian instructor and trained as a clone trooper, Anakin is an impressive marksman, even without the aide of the Force. *'Force Wielder:' Since he is trained by Jedi during his youth in Kamino, he have the ability to manipulate the Force on the same level as a Jedi Knight. *'Exceptional Swordsman:' Being trained the arts of Form II Makashi, Anakin is an exceptional swordsman, especially with a lightsaber. *'Accelerated Knowledge Intake:' One of the ability he retained as a clone, he can learn to do things very quickly. *'Expert Pilot:' A trait gained from Skywalker, he have an above average flying abilities, especially in a fighter. *'Mechanical Prodigy:' Anther trait from Skywalker, he got a large array of knowledge about technology and love to modify it to his needs. However, his interest is mostly on weapons and not droids. Equipment(s) *'Modified DC-15A Blaster Rifle:' Essentially the original DC-15A with all the bugs removed from it, such as more stable plasma output and less chance of overheating. *'Lightsaber:' The legendary weapon of the Jedi, he created it for defense and stealthy offensive. His Jedi training also help him defeat melee-based opponents. Due to his extensive training as a blaster-wielder, Anakin only uses his lightsaber in a worst case scenario. *'Armor:' Essentially made from parts of Phase I ARC, stormtrooper, and mandalorian armor with some of the armor material replaced. It is composed of durasteel, duraplast, and carbon-alloy beskar. The armor comes with a retractable vibroblade and a taser on left gauntlet, one flamethrower on the right, and one dart shooter on both gauntlets. *'Jetpack:' Like the Fetts, Anakin prefer using jetpacks as a device of remote transportation. Vehicle Torb'Kad: Literally "Justice's Saber" or "Justice's Sword" in Mando'a, the Torb'Kad is Anakin's prized heavily modified Z-95 Headhunter that he modifies to match current starfighter standards. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Clone